parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora, Blue, Oswald, and Friends Meet Franklin/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Dora, Blue, Oswald, and Friends Meet Franklin. *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues/Oswald Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hi!, I'm Dora!, and These are My Friends!, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Big Red Chicken, Senor Tucan, Pirate Parrot, Mommy Bugga Bugga, and Her Bugga Bugga Babies! *Dora's Gang: Hello!, Hi! *Tico: Hola! *Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, and This is Blue! *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Steve: And Here are My Friends!, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail! *Steve's Gang: Hello! *Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, and This is Weenie! *Weenie: (Barks Hi) *Oswald: And Here are My Friends!, Henry, Daisy, Johnny, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert, and Leo! *Oswald's Friends: Hi!, Hello! *Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Franklin the Turtle and His Friends! *Tickety: Yeah!, He's Our Favorite Turtle! *Henry: We're Also Gonna Go to School With Him! *Benny: Come On, Everyone!, Let's Go Meet Franklin the Turtle! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: (Cheering) *(When They Arrived at Franklin's House) *Isa: We're at Franklin's House! *Slippery: Let's See If Franklin's Home! *Daisy: I'll Knock The Door! *(Daisy Knocks The Door) *(Door Opens) *Tico: Franklin La Tortuga! *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: Hi, Franklin! *Franklin: Hi!, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters! *Oswald: Oh!, We're Your Biggest Fans, Franklin!, We Just Love Your Show! *Sidetable: Yeah!, Your Theme Song is Cool, Your Stories are Awesome, and Your Friends are Really Nice! *Franklin: Thanks! *Big Red Chicken: Hey, Franklin!, Can We Come Inside? *Franklin: Sure!, Come On In!, Mom!, Dad!, I Have Guests That Want to See You! *Mrs. Turtle: What is It, Franklin? *Franklin: Meet My Friends, The Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters! *Mailbox: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle! *Mr. Turtle: Hi, Guys! *Mrs. Turtle: Welcome to Franklin's House! *Harriet: Franklin!, Franklin! *Johnny Snowman: Hey, Franklin!, Who's That? *Franklin: Oh!, That's My Sister Harriet! *Senor Tucan: Hola, Harriet! *Harriet: Hello!, (Laughs) *Mrs. Turtle: Hey, Franklin!, Why Don't You Go Write Your Name on Your Name Tag! *Franklin: Sure, Mom! *Steve: Come On! *(Franklin Writing His Name on His Name Tag) *Franklin: There!, Franklin! *Shovel: Uh..., Franklin!, Your Name is Spelled Wrong! *Franklin: Huh?, Frnklin?, Oh No!, I Forgot The A! *Madame Butterfly: That's Okay, Franklin!, Just Put The A Next to The R and N! *Franklin: Sure! *(Franklin Writes The A) *Franklin: Franklin! *Pirate Parrot: Come On, Franklin!, We Don't Want You to Be Late for The Bus! *Franklin: Oh!, That's Right!, I Don't Want to Be Late for School on My First Day!, Hey!, Do You All Want to Go to School With Me? *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: Yeah! *Franklin: Cool! *Mr. Turtle: But Franklin!, The Bus Dosen't Come for 1/2 Hours! *Mrs. Turtle: You're A Real Keener, Aren't You? *Franklin: What's A Keener? *Eggbert: Yeah!, Franklin's Right! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, What is A Keener? *Mrs. Turtle: It Means Your Enthusiastic!, You're Even Going to School and Start Learning!, I Think A Special Day Like This Should Start With A Special Breakfast! *Franklin: Oh Boy! *Mailbox: Yeah! *Mrs. Turtle: And To Top It Off, Ladybug Sprinkles! *Mommy Bugga Bugga: Ooh!, Ladybug Sprinkles! *Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs: Yay!, Ladybug Sprinkles! *Mrs. Turtle: Come On, Franklin!, You've Got Lots of Time!, Now Eat Up! *Steve: Your Mother's Right, Franklin! *Blue: (Barks) *Franklin: I Thought I Heard The Bus. *(Truck Drives) *Dora: What's That Sound? *Franklin: The Bus! *Oswald: Um..., Franklin!, I Don't Think That's The Bus. *(Truck Drives Away) *Franklin: It Was Just A Truck. *Tickety: That's Okay, Franklin!, The Bus Will Be Here Soon. *Franklin: Do You Hear Something? *Mr. Turtle: You Eat!, and I'll Watch for The Bus. *Franklin: It's Yellow! *Mr. Turtle: Yellow!, Is It?, Well, That Should Be Easy for Me to Spot Then! *Boots: How Did You Know The Bus is Yellow, Franklin? *Franklin: Because I Know My Colors! *Mr. Turtle: You Finish Up There, Franklin!, and Will... *Franklin: Done! *Slippery: Franklin's Done Already? *Mr. Turtle: Franklin? *Mrs. Turtle: Come On, Dear! *Mr. Turtle: Hey!, Wait for Me! *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry: Come On, Guys!, Let's Follow Franklin! *(Franklin, Mrs. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, and Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters Going Outside) *Mr. Turtle: Oops!, Can't Forget The Camera!, Smile! *(Camera Shutters) *Benny: First Day is Pretty Exciting!, Huh? *Franklin: Yeah!, But I Wish The Bus Would Hurry Up! *Mr. Turtle: You Know, I Had to Walk to School When I Was Your Age! *Mrs. Turtle: Yes!, We Know, Dear! *Sidetable: 2 1/2 Miles! *Franklin: And 2 1/2 Miles Home Again!, Right, Dad? *Mr. Turtle: Yep! *Franklin, Mrs. Turtle, Mr. Turtle, and Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: Through Rain or Snow!, (Laughing) *(Bus Beeps) *Franklin: (Gasps), It's Coming! *(Bus Drives) *Daisy: The Bus is Here! *Mrs. Turtle: Give Me A Hug!, Give Me A Hug! *Franklin: Okay!, Okay!, Mom!, Bye! *Steve: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle!, We're Gonna Go With Franklin Too! *Mrs. Turtle: Okay!, Well, You Guys Have Fun! *(Bus Arrives) *(Bus Door Opens) *(Franklin Looks Sad) *Franklin: I Wanna Go Home! *Pail: What's The Matter, Franklin? *Franklin: I've Got A Tummy Ache! *Johnny Snowman: Aww, Don't Worry, Franklin! *Isa: Your Tummy Will Feel Better Soon! *Oswald: We're Also Gonna Go With You So That You're Not Alone!, Right, Guys? *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: Right! *Steve: Come On, Franklin!, Let's Get On The Bus With You! *Henry: I Bet We're Gonna Have Lots of Fun! *(Bus Door Closes) *Bear: Hey!, Look!, There He Is! *Franklin's Animal Friends: Hi, Franklin!, Hi!, Good Morning, Franklin! *Dora: Come On, Franklin!, Let's Go Find A Seat for You! *Bear: Hey!, Franklin!, I Saved You A Seat by The Window! *Franklin: Thanks, Bear! *Blue: (Barks) *Mailbox: Don't Worry, Franklin!, Everything's Gonna Be Just Fine! *(Bus Starts to Drive) *Franklin: (Sighs) *(Mr. and Mrs. Turtle Wave Franklin Goodbye) *Mr. Turtle: Bye, Franklin! *Steve: Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Turtle! *(Bus Drives Away) *Bear: Hey!, Didn't Anybody Bring A Snack? *Beaver: Didn't You Eat Any Breakfast? *Bear: Yeah!, But..., That Was an Hour Ago! *Franklin: Here, Bear! *Bear: Oh!, Carrots!, Have You Got Anything Else? *Beaver: Oh! *Daisy: Hey!, Franklin Got You A Blueberry Muffin! *Bear: A Blueberry Muffin!, Thanks, Franklin!, Here!, Have A Raisin! *Slippery: Hey!, Why Isn't The Raisin Coming Out? *Bear: It's Stuck! *Mommy Bugga Bugga: Oh! *Rabbit: What Are You Reading, Beaver? *Beaver: Amelia The Dragon!, It's My Favorite Book!, I Can Read It Myself! *Benny: All of It? *Beaver: Yep!, and There are Lots of Big Words Too! *Bear: Beaver Sure is A Good Reader! *Shovel: Yeah!, She Is! *Franklin: (Sighs), I Can't Read A Whole Book to Myself! *Eggbert: That's Okay, Franklin! *Leo: Yes!, Yes!, That's Okay! *Fox: Hey!, Look at My Numbers!, It Goes Up to 61!, Then I Ran Out of Room! *Beaver: Numbers are Easy as Pie!, Can You Do The Alphabet? *Fox: Oh Yeah!, With My Eyes Closed! *Beaver: Me Too! *Bear: Hey!, That's Pretty Good, Franklin!, Exept for The A! *Franklin: (Sighs) *Big Red Chicken: Yeah!, He Spelled His Name Wrong! *Goose: Franklin!, Do You Think There's A Bathroom in School? *Franklin: Why are You Asking That? *Tickety: Yeah, Goose!, Why is That? *Goose: Because Mom Kept Telling Me to Go to The Bathroom Before I Left The House! *Rabbit: I Hope The Teacher Dosen't Yell Alot. *Isa: Is That What Teachers Do? *Franklin: (Sighs) *Bear: What's The Matter, Franklin? *Franklin: I Wanna Go Home! *Oswald: Yeah!, He Really Wants to Go Home! *Bear: Just Stick With Me!, I'll Be Your Body and You'll Be My Body! *Pail: Yeah, Franklin!, We'll Be With You and You'll Not Be Alone! *(Bus Drives) *(Bus Arrives to School) *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, We're Here! *(Bus Door Opens) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters, and Franklin's Friends: (Cheering) *(Franklin Comes Out of The Bus) *(Bus Drives Away) *Bear: Still Got Those Carrot Sticks, Franklin? *Boots: Bear!, I Don't See Franklin! *Sidetable: Neither Do I! *Madame Butterfly: Where's Franklin? *Catrina: (Saying Where's Franklin?) *Bear: Franklin? *Steve: Maybe He Went Inside! *Bear: Maybe He Went Ahead of Me!, Franklin!, Wait Up! *(Franklin Behind The Bush) *Steve: Do Any of You See Franklin? *Isa: Behind The Bush! *Weenie: (Barks) *Tico: Hola, Franklin! *Johnny Snowman: Hey, Franklin!, Why Are You Hiding Behind The Bush? *Franklin: I Can't Go Inside The School! *Blue: (Barks) *Oswald: Why Not? *Franklin: Because I'm A Little Scared! *Steve: Oh!, It's Okay, Franklin!, We Get Scared Sometimes! *Franklin: You Do? *Oswald: Yeah!, When We Were at The Beach, Henry Was Too Scared to Go Into The Water Because His Feathers Don't Want to Get Wet! *Henry: Yeah!, But I Went Into The Water and It Was Fun! *Dora: Don't Worry, Franklin!, Just Stick With Us and We'll Be Your Partner!, Okay? *Franklin: Okay!, Come On!, Let's Go! *Snail: Don't Forget About Me! *Benny: Oh!, Hello, Snail! *Franklin: Hop on My Back! *Snail: Okay! *(Doorknob Turns) *(Door Opens) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters, Franklin, and Snail: (Gasping) *Mr. Owl: Hello!, I'm Mr. Owl!, You Must Be Franklin and Snail! *Franklin: Yes!, That's Right! *Steve: Oh!, and Mr. Owl!, We're The Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters!, and We Came to School to Help Franklin! *Mr. Owl: You Have Friends in The Classroom Who've Been Wondering Where You All Were!, Would You All Want to Come In and Join In? *Tico: Si! *Mailbox: We'd Be Glad to Come Inside! *Eggbert: Sure! *Leo: Yes!, Yes! *Mr. Owl: Well, You've Come to The Right Place! *Bear: Hey, Guys!, Look What I Made!, Wanna Make Something Too? *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters: Yeah! *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Oswald Characters, Franklin, and Franklin's Friends dressing up) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Oswald Characters, Franklin, and Franklin's Friends: (Laughing) *(Franklin's Friends drawing pictures) *(Mr. Owl draws the number 8 that is shaped like an owl) *Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Oswald Characters, Franklin, and Mr. Owl: (Laughing) *(Franklin pulls out the letter Z) *Tickety: Great Job, Franklin! *Slippery: You Got It! *(Mr. Owl pets Franklin) *(Bus beeps) *Mrs. Turtle: Franklin, The Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and Oswald Characters are Home! *(The bus arrives) *(Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Oswald Characters and Franklin getting off the bus) *Franklin: Bye, Guys! *Big Red Chicken: See You Tomorrow! *Franklin's Friends: Bye!, Bye!, See You Tomorrow, Franklin!, See You Tomorrow!, See You!, Bye! *Franklin: Hi, Mom!, Hi, Dad! *Mr. Turtle: Hi, Franklin! *Mrs. Turtle: How's Your Tummy Feeling? *Franklin: Uh..., My Tummy?, It's Okay!, Gee! *Johnny Snowman: Did You Guys Wait Here All Day? *Mrs. Turtle: No, Johnny! *Mr. Turtle: We Took A Break for Lunch!, So, What Did You Guys Learn Today? *Franklin: Aw, Gee!, Lots of Things! *Mr. Turtle: Do You Like Your Teacher? *Mailbox: Mr. Owl?, He's Really Neat! *Mrs. Turtle: What Have You Got There?, Some Artwork? *Steve: Yeah!, Franklin Made These!, Wait Until He Sees You Them! *Franklin: Oh, Yeah!, I've Got to Show You Something!, Here It Is! *Mommy Bugga Bugga: This is The One! *Mrs. Turtle: Well, Let's See What We Have Here?, Terrific! *Mr. Turtle: Great Colors! *Daisy: Keep Going!, There's More! *Mrs. Turtle: Wow!, You Guys Did Learn Alot Today!, Why Don't You Take This to The Kitchen and Put It Up on The Wall! *Sidetable: Great Idea, Mrs. Turtle! *Franklin: Okay! *Mr. Turtle: How Long Before They Notice? *Franklin: Fly Pie?, Thanks, Mom! *Mrs. Turtle: Oh!, About That Long! *Franklin: Hey, Guys!, I Have A Theme Song I Want to Sing to You! *Dora: You Do, Franklin? *Franklin: Yeah!, It's Called "Hey, It's Franklin!" *Oswald: "Hey, It's Franklin!" Wow!, We Love That Song! *Shovel: Can You Sing It for Us, Franklin? *Franklin: Sure!, I Bet You Guys are Going to Be Cheering If My Song is Good! *Isa: Oh, Yeah!, We're Going to Cheer! *Franklin: Okay!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Franklin: (Singing) Hey, It's Franklin!, Coming Over to Play!, Growing A Little!, Every Day!, Here I Come With All My Friends!, We've Got Stories Got Time to Spend, With You!, Hey, It's Franklin!, Come In to Your House!, Hey, It's Franklin!, Come In to My House!, Hey, It's Franklin! *(Song Ends) *Dora, Blue, Oswald, and Friends: (Cheering) *Franklin: Well, How Was My Song? *Steve: Your Song Was Fantastic! *Henry: Your Song Was Amazing! *Franklin: Thanks, Henry!, You Know?, I Like You Guys Alot!, You Made My Day Special, You Helped Me Get Through My First Day of School, and Everything Was A Great Day!, Thank You Guys So Much!, and You Know What?, I Love You Guys! *Dora: We Love You, Too, Franklin! *(Dora, Blue, Oswald, Their Friends, and Franklin hugging) *Franklin: Thanks, Guys!, That Was So Nice! *Pail: You're Welcome, Franklin! *Franklin: Oh!, And Thank You, Too! *Madame Butterfly: Yeah!, Thank You for Meeting Franklin with Us! *Dora: Si!, We Couldn't Have Done It Without You! *Steve: Thanks for Helping! *Dora: Gracias! *Franklin: Bye-Bye!, See You Later! *Dora, Blue, Oswald, and Friends: Bye! *(Franklin's door closes) *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye!) *The End. Credits Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:2019